


Three is a crowd

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Oral, Teasing, Threesome, Toys, daisuga - Freeform, kurodaisuga - Freeform, light play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga plans a special birthday present for Daichi. Something he wanted, but never knew how much he really wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG this fic is... only almost 7 months late??   
> I did start writing before the b-day, but then had a writer's block (yeah, on porn, it happens), and it turned out a bit longer than expected.  
> But it's here, it's done. With many thanks to my trusted proofreader <3 I still owe you a drabble.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI *cry*

 

  
Sharing an apartment during their college years had been a good idea. Suga was the one who found the place, and it didn't take a lot of effort to convince Daichi of the idea. Not only did they get to split the rent, making it only a little more expensive than a dorm room, but they also had more privacy then when they'd both stay in a dorm. It was truly nice, and they made good use of their privacy - the walls were thick enough not to hold back, which made Daichi happy when Suga wanted to be _loud_.

 

The night before Daichi's birthday, right after Daichi came home from an afternoon at their hometown, Suga had asked him to step out for an hour in order to prepare his surprise. After faking some objections, Daichi left again. Soon after, Suga opened the door to let in part of the surprise.   
  
Kuroo smirked when he entered, looking around. "Nice place ya got here, Sugar."  
Suga nodded, and started to repeat the plan for the night to Kuoo.   
  
Even though Daichi had never specifically _asked_ for it, Suga knew he was interested in having a threesome. Suga happened to know that Kuroo used to have a crush on Daichi, so he'd gladly participate. Not to mention Suga himself had a slight crush on Kuroo as well - so threesome-wise they were sure to get turned on.  


Even so, all Suga wanted was to surprise Daichi and make him have a good time. So he prepared the living room; he put the table aside and covered the couch with a couple of blankets, lighted candles in the darkest corners, took the covers off the bed (they wouldn't be needing them), and also spread around some candles there. He put lube within reach and turned on some music.  
  
Next he headed to the bathroom with Kuroo and got stripped down to his boxers along with Kuroo. Suga eyed him curiously, biting his lip lightly when he let his gaze run over the other's toned body. Damn, he looked good. Even better than he did in high school.  
  
"Like what you see, Sugawara?"   
  
His usual teasing tone hadn't changed either.  
  
"You're hot and you know it, don't you?" Suga looked back at him, trying to ignore his attraction to the other male. This was for Daichi, and so was Kuroo.  


"Gotta admit you've... gained some nice features too," the other replied, nodding at Suga.  
  
The silver-haired man thanked his accomplice and guided him back to the living room. Suga had Kuroo sit on the armrest of the couch before he called Daichi to tell him he could come back. After ending the call, Suga turned off all the lights, and went to the door with a small flashlight in his hand.  
  
When Daichi came in, and took off his jacket, Suga took it from him and put it over a chair. He used the flashlight to guide his lover towards the couch and told him to sit down. Daichi was obviously confused, and with only the faint flickering light of the candles that lit up the outer corners of the room,  he was surrounded by darkness.   
  
"Suga, what are you..."   
  
He was interrupted by Suga, who put his finger on Daichi's lips and then kissed him.  
  
"It's up to you to find out," the shorter boy said as he handed over the flashlight.   
  
It was the kind that had a concentrated beam of light, but didn't spread out, but now that Daichi held it, he finally saw that Suga wasn't wearing pants.  
  
"Oh," Daichi gasped a little, obviously surprised.  
  
It made Suga chuckle, knowing that his idea was going to work. And Daichi had yet to notice Kuroo's presence.  
  
\--  
  
When Suga stepped back, Daichi used the flashlight to look at his lover as he ran a hand through his hair and swung his hips seductively. But he didn't really get it, Suga was already in his underwear, so he couldn't be stripping- and if he was gonna do a lap dance, Daichi would have no use for the flashlight...  
  
But then he felt something to his side move, and in an instant someone was in front of him with Suga. Daichi pointed the flashlight from the bright red boxers up to the second person's face, earning a grunt as the light was too bright.  
  
"Ku-kuroo?!" Daichi was obviously shocked at the sight of the other male. He lowered his light again, his mind going a little crazy with confusion and questions he wanted to ask - but Suga had planned this, so no matter how strange... it should be fine? He bravely looked up again, aiming his light somewhere on their upper bodies.   
  
"Happy birthday Sawamura," Kuroo purred, curling his arm around Suga's waist, lifting up the shorter boy's chin and kissing him slowly. Daichi gulped, feeling his mouth go dry. He should've felt jealous, right? Suga was his lover, but as that lover of his touched Kuroo teasingly, he noticed that Suga's eyes were not on Kuroo, but rather on him.   
  
Daichi suspected that Suga could only see his outlines in the dark, the flashlight blinding him, but he knew Suga was doing this as a birthday surprise...  
  
"Suga..."   
  
Daichi licked his lips when he aimed his light at the underwear-clad regions of both men before him, their hips touching the other's. Suga kissed his way along Kuroo's chest, as they lightly grinded against the other, the taller one's  dark golden eyes still looking for contact with Daichi's.  
  
Watching his lover and Kuroo make out was definitely doing a good job of turning him on, not to mention the fact that it was so dark that Daichi was forced to use the flashlight to see anything. It frustrated him since he couldn't see it all at once.   
  
Besides, he wanted to join in - he wanted to squeeze Suga's butt like Kuroo did, he wanted to kiss and be touched too. And oh god, the other two were sporting nice, visible erections too.   
Daichi needed _more_ than to just watch, but knowing Suga, he'd tease him until he couldn't stand it any more.  
  
Suga moaned softly while Kuroo licked and kissed up his stomach towards his neck, which he appeared to be sucking and biting. Daichi was aware how sensitive his lover was to such actions.  
  
Suga tilted his head back in pleasure. Kuroo's tall figure loomed over him, his arms holding Suga's arched back while their hard-ons were pressed against each other.  
  
"Fuck, that's hot," Daichi mumbled, unable to keep himself from unzipping his tight pants to give himself some space.  
  
"Patience, Sawamura," Kuroo growled at him from his cozy spot near Suga.   
  
If this hadn't his birthday, Daichi was sure he wouldn't be sitting and waiting while those two teased him - but they had planned this. It was their gift to him, so he simply had to accept it.  
  
"Do you want us to play with you?" Suga asked coyly, his voice a light flutter, followed by a soft moan.   
  
"Do you want to be kissed and licked and -ahh- sucked?"   
  
Daichi felt a shiver run down his spine. Suga's voice turned him on when he spoke like that saying such intimate things. It had been a surprise to him that he actually liked it when Suga talked dirty to him - he had expected it to be weird or awkward, but it wasn't. Not at all.  
  
"O-of course I do," he muttered in reply. He did very much want to touch them. Both men looked so good - of course he knew about every little bit about Suga, but Kuroo was a whole new thrilling experience. (At least in this way he was.)   
  
Besides being incredibly tall, Kuroo had always been pretty hot. And it wasn't just his body, but his entire being. Daichi could tell that in that respect nothing had changed. His cunning attitude and smirk were still the same.  
  
Suga kissed Kuroo once more, and then turned towards Daichi, letting go of the other. Finally, the two men came to sit down beside him on the couch, one on each side. Without delay and perfectly in sync, they each put a hand on his thigh and kissed his cheek, then his neck, then his ears, and then any other place that was not not covered in clothes got kissed.   
  
Daichi had expected that was blushing heavily but in this darkness no one would see. The flashlight fell to the floor to no one's notice. Soon enough, Suga and Kuroo started undressing him, taking off his vest, his shirt and the t-shirt he wore under it. He let them, all too happy about losing his clothes.   
  
"You look good, Sawamura," Kuroo purred in his ear.  
"Er, yeah, thanks- you too," was his awkward answer.   
  
Shit, even though he'd talked to Suga about having a threesome, he was the nervous one right now. Excited, of course, but nervous.  
  
Once undressed, Suga and Kuroo began to kiss an caress him, making it hard for Daichi to concentrate on anything else. There was simply too much to pay attention to; four hands and  two mouths touched his skin with varying intensity, making him squirm despite the lack of space for movement.  
  
At some point Suga was kissing him slowly and deeply, as Kuroo sucked lightly on his nipple, while a hand - he guessed it was Kuroo's - gently stroked his erection. He moaned into the kiss, making Suga pull back and grin at him.   
  
Daichi could only see one side of the boy's face, dimly lit by the light of the candles behind them. Oh, he would have liked for there to have been more light. Kuroo was nearly invisible in the shadows, but he wouldn't have minded at all to see him place kisses all over his body.  
  
"Feels good, don't it, Daichi?" Suga murmured next to his ear, quickly licking the earlobe before nibbling on it. "And we're not done yet..." he continued before he attacked his neck and collarbone with sharp sucking and blunt biting.  
  
"Hnng- so it... seems," Daichi answered in a breathy voice. Once Suga started something like this it wouldn't end with just some teasing, but  Daichi still had no idea what his lover had in mind exactly - or what he was expected to do... There were a few fun possibilities... after all, three is a crowd.  
  
"Sugawara?" Kuroo's voice sounded low and questioning.   
  
Suga shifted beside Daichi and seemed to simply nod. This was probably also something they'd discussed beforehand, Daichi thought.    
  
Next, Kuroo slipped off the couch to take off  Daichi's pants and got on his knees. The former Karasuno captain groaned a little at the relief and the touch of air on his bare legs.  
  
"Still got those sexy thighs, I see," Kuroo commented.   
  
"I- I still train," Daichi answered, as if he was looking for a way to deny the compliment.   
  
He knew Kuroo had sort of liked him ever since high school - and he knew that Suga was also interested in Kuroo. Because the setter had been admirably honest about him liking Kuroo's physique and attitude, Daichi had believed him when Suga said he wouldn't fall in love with him ever, but if given the chance he'd sleep with him. Even now that they were a couple, he still would, on the condition that Daichi would agree. It all seemed surreal, but still Daichi trusted Suga with this.  
  
Suga also got off the couch, and sat down in front of Kuroo, both men now on their knees. He picked up the flashlight and handed it back to Daichi before he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and started kissing him again.  
  
Daichi let a little gasp escape his lips and realized how much he wanted to kiss Suga again. He was getting a little impatient, and so when the two let go of each other, he leaned forward and pulled Suga in for a kiss of his own. He heard Kuroo cooing softly at him, and he locked eyes with the messy-haired guy while he continued to kiss Suga.  
  
"Can I have one?" Kuroo purred, his hand already on the back of Daichi's neck. With a little hesitation, Daichi pressed his lips to Kuroo's and let the other kiss him back, invading his mouth with a tongue that still vaguely tasted like Suga's. It felt surprisingly good. Good enough for Daichi not to mind kissing him more.  
  
After kissing the two other two, Daichi somehow felt a little more satisfied, finally getting a chance to do something himself.    
  
Suga chuckled a little before getting up and taking Daichi's hand, the one that was holding the flashlight - and started to slowly take off his own underwear, revealing his erect cock. Even though Daichi had seen it many times before, it still turned him on. On top of that, he noticed Suga had recently trimmed and- what the? _When did he get that?!_

  
Suga smirked, probably taking notice of Daichi's expression.   
  
Daichi looked up at his lover, and just barely avoided aiming the light in his lover's eyes.  
  
"When-" Suga put a finger on Daichi's lips.   
  
"Three days ago," he answered, crawling on Daichi's lap, straddling him. Daichi shone the light on the sight, a tattoo of a neat little flying crow, and the same word that had been proudly written on their high school team's flag. It was placed near his left hip bone, and it looked clean and already healed, despite being fresh.  
  
"Like it?" the silver-haired boy asked, his hands now in Daichi's hair.   
  
Daichi nodded, a bit speechless.  
   
Suga rubbed his bare butt on Daichi's crotch and kissed him. Daichi rose his hips to meet with Suga's and as he did so, he felt Kuroo's hands pull down his, freeing his cock. He couldn't see Kuroo at all, but he suspected that he'd be fully naked now as well.  
  
Usually it felt different when his member got exposed but now he didn't even feel the cold anymore, partly because Suga was sitting on him, or because the anticipation was too much. Either way, he felt excited and relaxed at the same time, and leaned his head back a bit while his lover nuzzled him lazily, playfully rubbing his thumb over Daichi's nipple.   
  
"Daichi..." Suga breathed. "I know we never talked about the details of this but..." He let go and slid off him, settling down on the couch, leaning towards Daichi's cock and licking it. "You're open to trying stuff, right?" There was a hint of hesitation in Suga's voice, and Daichi caught on to it pretty easily.  
  
He chuckled and surprised himself when he admitted that he wouldn't mind widening his horizons. Of course, at this point it would be both rude and a missed chance to deny Kuroo any more fun. The taller guy had taken his spot next to Daichi again, and made it unmistakably clear that he was hard and needy.  
  
Kuroo's hand guided Daichi's to his cock, urging him on to touch it. A hushed ‘please’ escaped the man's lips when Daichi boldly wrapped his fingers around the base and began to make slow pumping movements.  
  
Suga watched for a brief moment, before he gently pulled Daichi's dick aside to suck on his balls, causing Daichi to moan, as the silver-haired knew it would. Kuroo's low excited groans were a nice addition to the the act as well.  
  
When he was done licking and gently sucking Daichi's balls, Suga moved his attention to the throbbing cock in front of him.   
  
At this point, Daichi wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand it if Suga was going to give him his best kind of treatment. Actually, he feared he might cum soon, with all that teasing he'd been enduring before.   
  
"Suga... I'm not...gonna make it" He spoke in between his moans while Suga licked his shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip.  
   
"That's fine," Suga replied quickly, right before he took the head in his mouth and began to suck slowly. His capable fingers played with Daichi's scrotum while his head bobbed up and down, taking in more of him each time.  
  
Meanwhile Kuroo was bucking his hips to the rhythm Daichi used to stroke him, but it was clearly not enough, since the former Nekoma captain, was touching himself as well, running his long fingers over his own thighs, up to his chest. Daichi found himself wishing he could look at both of them at the same time because, holy shit, this was hot.  
  
"Sawamura," Kuroo moaned, suggestively licking his fingers before holding them in front of Daichi's mouth. "Please..."   
  
Daichi gulped, slightly taken aback by the begging tone in Kuroo's voice - he'd always only heard him talk in his usual playfully teasing, cunning way. This was entirely different. This made him open his mouth for Kuroo and start to lick the other's fingers, coating them in saliva until the taller boy pulled them out.  
  
Suga had reached the point where he could take in all of Daichi's, making him hit the walls of his throat. It felt so freaking good to be all the way inside, where it was warm and wet. Suga slowly released him, pressuring the shaft with his lips and tongue, which he used to lap at the slit before going down on him again, earning himself a low moan from Daichi.  
  
Kuroo switched to a kneeling position, still enjoying Daichi's hand job. He leaned back a bit and brought his wet fingers to his ass. He pushed one finger in until the second knuckle and twisted around a little, then pushed it in as deep as he could.  
  
Daichi growled, finding himself even more turned on by Kuroo's eager huffs. He unwillingly squeezed a bit harder, and arched his back to buck his hips up to tell Suga to take him in deep.  
  
Daichi's and Kuroo's moans started to sound a little in sync, urging Suga on to go faster. He had stopped caring about who would do what and when Daichi would cum, all he wanted right now was to bring him to his climax. He sucked harder, and increased his speed, soon making Daichi twitch under his touch.  
  
Suga sometimes stole a quick look at Kuroo, who was enjoying himself pretty well, getting jerked off by Daichi and preparing himself for something more. Although the taller man had admitted that he didn't usually bottom, he had also told Suga he would do pretty much anything in their threesome.  
  
Meanwhile Daichi's free hand found its way to Suga's head, his fingers tangling themselves in the silver strands. He was getting close and he could feel it, all of the built-up tension he gathered had to get out soon. He groaned, and arched his back further, his head falling back.  
  
"S-suga-"   
  
Daichi stopped stroking Kuroo, he just couldn't muster up the strength or concentration anymore, while he bucked up into Suga's mouth. The silver-haired man scraped Daichi's skin with his teeth as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, his lips wet and saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. His lover then looked up at him and he could see that typical glint in those gentle warm eyes, telling him to let go and come.  
  
And he did, with Kuroo watching them intently. Suga pulled back, but allowed Daichi to cum violently into his mouth as he quietly swallowed it all down, licking his lips afterwards and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Daichi panted, relaxing back into the couch, but next to him Kuroo was not done yet.   
Neither was Suga. The silver-haired man sat up again, put his hands on Kuroo's shoulder, and started to kiss him. Daichi vaguely registered that if they were to kiss now, Kuroo would still be able to taste his juices. It made him just a little embarrassed but not enough to get uncomfortable.  
  
Actually Daichi wanted to kiss both of them too couldn't find the energy to do something about it, so he just observed how Kuroo kissed Suga's neck, tugging at his skin, and how Suga's delicate hands reached out for Kuroo's cock.  
  
"Daichi..." Suga said in a very lewd voice, his mouth a little open and his eyes half closed.  
"Do you mind if we... blow each other?"   
  
Daichi shook his head. He was in fact starting to believe he didn't mind anything at this point, and it would probably be really hot to watch these two do it... His thoughts were one fuzzy, erotic mess, and he just didn't care one bit. _Strange_.  
  
Then, Kuroo put his fingers flat against Suga's mouth, stopping him. "Let me blow you, Sugawara." The black-haired man directed his gaze from Suga to Daichi.  
"I bet our birthday boy likes to hear you moan."   
  
Suga chuckled a little and nodded. He got up and wordlessly explained to Kuroo that he wanted to put the low table back in place, so they lifted it up and placed it in the middle, right in front of Daichi. Suga went to lie down on it, one leg on each side of the table, exposing himself nicely.   
  
Daichi was sick of the lack of light, so he moved on the couch and reached out to light a little lamp on a side table. At least now he could see more of Suga than some outlines. He loved  hearing his voice of course, but why not give his eyes something to properly enjoy too?  
  
Meanwhile, Kuroo dragged his fingernails over Suga's chest, making Suga gasp in anticipation. The blackhaired man seemed to know what he was doing. He bent down to kiss and suck on the soft skin of Suga's inner thighs.   
  
Daichi knew exactly how they felt, and how sensitive his lover was around there.  
Suga's thighs were terribly inviting, but Daichi was sure that Suga would send him back to the couch if he joined in now. Maybe later, he thought... maybe if this wasn't a once-in-a-lifetime thing, then... He squeezed his eyes shut to ban the idea, for now.  
  
Kuroo's kisses kept getting to Suga's groin, and when he reached it he started by licking right up the boy's shaft, coating it with saliva until Daichi could see it shine. Then he kissed Suga's balls, lightly sucking on them, making wonderful little sounds while Suga supported himself on his elbows and watched him.  
  
Daichi could feel his need return already, and he started to touch himself lightly, stroking his inner thighs. Finally, Kuroo took Suga's cock in his mouth, easily going fully down on him. It did surprise Daichi a little, because even if Suga was by no means huge, he never succeeded in taking him in all at once from the start. He guessed Kuroo wasn't inexperienced at all, though he had heard more rumors about Kuroo sleeping with a lot of girls rather than with guys.  
  
Even so, Kuroo deepthroated Suga like it was nothing, and slowly sucked his way up until he let go with a dull pop. Then he licked the tip, prodding the slit with the front of his tongue, earning him a grunt from Suga. Daichi watched how Kuroo took him in again, how his head bobbed up and down, how his fingers were digging into Suga's fair skin...   
  
At the same time, he tended to his own growing erection, leisurely stroking himself, enjoying the moans that Suga made and the dirty sounds of Kuroo's lips on Suga's cock. Soon enough, he was fully hard again, and Suga's moans were becoming higher and more urgent.   
  
Kuroo increased his speed, focusing on sucking him harder, pressuring Suga with his lips, until Suga arched his back and came with a couple of shots that made his breath hitch and his body tremble. Kuroo had pulled back in time to avoid swallowing, but even so he'd gotten some on his face, which he wiped off with his hand and licked it.  
  
"There's more," Suga said in a low voice, still panting a little.   
  
Kuroo smirked, saying 'yes, yes', and went down to lick the rest of his cum. Daichi observed quietly, studying the muscles on Kuroo's back while he cleaned up the mess he had made.  
  
Suga was looking at Daichi,  and he seemed pleased by how easily he had gotten hard for a second time. Once Kuroo was done, Suga complimented him in that low, sexy voice of his. The one he used when he was in control. With a shiver, Daichi realized he was. In a way.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom," Suga half-suggested, half-commanded.  
  
Kuroo got up and Suga swung his right leg over the table, sitting up on the edge. Daichi stood, and held out his hand to pull his lover up, taking the chance so surprise him with a long kiss. Suga chuckled when he let go and leaned back.   
  
"You like your gift so far honey?"  
Daichi nodded. "It's certainly... unique."  
Behind him, he could hear Kuroo click his tongue. It wasn't hard to imagine the smug face that went with it.  
  
"You bet it's unique, birthday boy~"  
An arm curled around his waist while he was still holding Suga. "You're getting an _experience_ , with the amazing Kuroo Tetsurou."  
  
Daichi took al long look at him, taking in Kuroo's tall figure and beautiful shoulders, well developed chest and nice abs. Putting his fingertips against the skin, he slid down, pressing gently.  
  
"I'll take that offer," Daichi mumbled. Even so, he didn't know if these two had something else planned for him, or if he should take initiative at some point. He decided to take the plunge and see - it would be clear soon enough either way.  
  
Suga pulled both men into the bedroom, where he lit two lamps on either side of the bed. There were scented candles spread out across the room at safe spots, with no risk of being hit or setting anything on fire.  
  
Once inside, Kuroo and Suga crawled onto the bed and sat formally on their knees, hands on their thighs. For a moment Daichi was dumbfounded, but then Suga smiled.  
"It's your birthday, so we're your servants now." There was no need to say any more, so the silver-haired man went quiet again.   
  
Suddenly Daichi felt his heart beat like crazy in his chest again. It was so quiet- the music that had been playing in the background had stopped a while ago, but no one paid attention to it until there was silence. He gulped, knowing that Suga meant what he said, and as far as he knew, Kuroo was up for a lot of things. They must have discussed everything beforehand anyway.  
  
"Uhm..."   
  
Daichi wasn't sure what he wanted, actually. Everything?   
   
"I er, Suga... that new toy we got... I liked that, can you use it. Uhm, and Kuroo... Are you okay with taking it from behind? I don't know if-" Suga shut him up by putting his fingers to Daichi's lips.   
  
"It's fine. Tonight we belong to you."  
  
The birthday boy gulped at the tone of Suga's voice, so confident yet obedient. Did he practice on that? Suga had always had a nice voice, but lately it seemed he could express so much more.   
  
"Right..." Still hesitant, Daichi, moved to the bed, where Kuroo had a bottle of lube ready. But then Daichi got another idea in his head.  


"Suga-"   
  
The silver-haired man had already found the toy Daichi mentioned, and turned around, with a questioning 'hmm?'.   
  
"Eat my ass while I prep Kuroo." Daichi felt a short surge of embarrassment, but once the words were out, it turned into an impression of being in power. He knew that the two men would obey him, and if he had to be completely honest, he did not dislike it at all. It wasn't something he considered himself good at, but others seemed to think he was (after all he had been appointed captain for a reason.)   


"Kuroo, against the wall," he commanded.  
  
The tall male nodded and turned around, sitting on his knees on the bed, that stood with the headboard against the wall. Daichi got in position behind him, also sitting up on his knees, so he could easily reach Kuroo's ass while Suga kneeled down behind Daichi.  
  
"Ready, Kuroo?" He asked after giving him a few simple rubs between his butt cheeks. He proceeded to coat his fingers with a decent amount of lube, while Suga kissed down his back, taking his sweet time.   
  
Daichi didn't mind. He knew what to expect from his lover anyway, and all this gentle kissing was just foreplay. Suga was a lot more daring and rough than people would ever think.  
  
"Please," Kuroo groaned in reply at Daichi's fingers on his ass, his face pressed against the wall, his arms lifted up in a hold-up like position.   
  
Daichi rubbed his middle finger against Kuroo's entrance, and did not hesitate for long before sliding it in, moving it around inside, opening the other up for more. He didn't know if Kuroo was actually used to this, and his reaction would make Daichi think the opposite was true. But then again, Kuroo wasn't the type to bottom anyway. If he was doing it for Daichi, it could be considered brave and admirable.  
  
His initial groans turned into moans when Daichi could feel him easing up around his finger, so he added a second one. That was the moment Suga chose to  open up his way to Daichi's hole and ran his wet tongue over the entrance. This made Daichi hiss and lose focus on what he was doing for an instant, but he resumed quickly, pushing his fingers in deeper, scissoring slowly.  
  
Suga's warm tongue was teasing his own hole so bad that he started to get a really hard again , which reminded him to check out the state of Kuroo's dick. He was glad to find it rock hard. Top or not, being fingered did turn the tall man on and it pleased Daichi immensely, since he wasn't fond of one-way sex.  
  
Daichi started to lose control over his rhythm when Suga got serious, sucking  and nibbing, pressing his tip hard against his opening, eventually applying enough pressure to insert it a little, but he needed help to get deeper.  
  
Feeling Suga pull away, Daichi braced himself for what he knew was coming; his lover had a tendency to probe him with three fingers at once, even though he only inserted the just past the first knuckle.  
  
"Shit, Suga," he cursed the other, momentarily pulling out of Kuroo, earning him a desperate gasp, as Daichi suddenly held on to him while Suga assaulted his unstretched entrance.  
  
Suga said nothing, but just continued until he thought it was good enough and then went back down, his tongue having a much easier job now that Daichi had been opened up as well.  
Kuroo reminded Daichi of his needs, so he hastily pushed two fingers in all the way and started shoving them in faster, while Suga licked his insides.  
  
It felt so hot, so intimate and so incredible that he ended up leaning his head against Kuroo's back while he opened him up, and after three fingers he figured it would be fine - besides, his cock needed some attention by now.   
  
Behind him, Suga was becoming sloppier, although Daichi knew why. It was just because Suga didn't want to stop his treatment while he grabbed the toy and put some lube on it. The toy in question was a simple dildo-like item, slick and not too big, but with a small vibrating part that was supposed to stimulate the prostate - and as they had quicklyy found out, it really did.  
  
"Don't hold back when you fuck me, Sawamura," Kuroo mumbled, trembling on his knees a bit. Sure, this position was going to give them both a high risk of getting cramps, but they would endure.  
  
Daichi replied with a simple 'okay', focusing on guiding his dick towards Kuroo's ass. Their height difference made it a little hard, Kuroo having to spread his legs more to be at a good, lower position.  
  
Meanwhile Suga whispered "I'm gonna put it in," near Daichi's ear. The feeling of having his dick slide into a warm, tight place while being entered at the same time was entirely new to Daichi, and it made him gasp, surprised and overwhelmed by how amazing it felt. This was something he was going to want to find other ways to accomplish the same with just Suga.  
  
Kuroo groaned eagerly even though Daichi only had the head properly inserted. That was when the birthday boy remembered from his first few times with Suga how much time it took for the receiving partner to get used to taking a cock up their ass. After all and according to Suga, Daichi's had a pretty nice girth - and Suga seemed a little _too_ knowledgeable about those things. Daichi suspected his innocent-looking lover just had watched his share of porn vids, but he might also like talking about intimate topics with more people than just Daichi.  
(Which was obvious now, considering he got Kuroo to join in their threesome.)  
  
Behind him, Suga was also going at a slow pace, teasing him with the toy, twisting it around in smaller circles at first and then making them wider, teasing his hole, making him want to shove his butt backwards, needing it deeper. But the only thing to do to make Suga go on was to enter Kuroo deeper too.  
  
"Kuroo," Daichi groaned, getting desperate. But the other man gave an affirmative nod.   
  
Suga was so close to him that Daichi felt the cool skin of his chest against his left arm, the one that he held Kuroo with, and his usually gentle voice was so low and husky that it made him shiver.   


"Do it Daichi... fuck him hard, he'll like it."  
  
Daichi murmured an incoherent reply and held Kuroo steady, pushing himself in further. Kuroo yelped, lifting one of his hands up to bite down on the skin. He was in pain, Daichi knew. Getting a cock up your ass was never comfortable the first time, or first time in a while, or just in general. In the beginning it felt like being ripped apart. Not exactly very pleasurable.  
  
"Ack- Suga!" Daichi exclaimed when Suga suddenly pushed the toy in as far as it could go. It was more a reaction of surprise than anything else, since the dildo wasn't large - it had quite a comfortable size so taking it in all the way was by no means hard. (But the vibrations, oh they were amazing.) Daichi needed a few seconds to regain his composure and pick up the pace for Kuroo.  
  
"Mmh, shit," Daichi groaned when he managed to enter the other all the way up to the hilt. Kuroo was warm and tight, and his ragged breathing was made visible by his back muscles.  
  
Daichi moved slowly now, leaving clumsy kisses on the other former captain's back. It felt good, and considering that Kuroo wasn't biting his hand anymore, but panting steadily, Daichi was sure it had started to feel better for him as well.  
  
After a set of slow thrusts, Daichi became aware that this was not enough. In this position, he couldn't very well get his rhythm on, so he pulled out suddenly, causing Kuroo to gasp loudly at the loss of contact and the thick head leaving his hole.  
  
"Daichi, what-" Kuroo's objection was cut off by Daichi's new command. for him to turn around, lie down and lift his ass up. Suga was receptive enough to back away for a moment, allowing the other two to get settled, Kuroo now lying on his back, arms hooked behind his legs, his ass easily accessible for Daichi.  
  
The latter hovered over Kuroo, his cock twitching to be re-inserted. Kuroo's lewd wanton face made Daichi's last grain of restraint disappear like snow in the sun. He plunged right into the other, making him chok backe a cry, and earning him a sound of amazement from Suga, who watched with great interest.  
  
Once Daichi got back into a steady pace, Suga decided it was time to turn the vibrating function of the dildo on. A tap on the button on the end started the slowest speed, but Daichi didn't expect it, so his body trembled once, accompanied by a gaspy moan when his nerves picked up on it, sending electric signals right to his brain and his dick.  
  
Daichi's thrusts got a bit more erratic now, with his own stimulation going on under Suga's careful touch, flicking the toy around, hitting his prostate so good Daichi started to believe he'd come within the next five seconds. But he didn't, not yet, although he felt was close, so he tried to focus on Kuroo more, changing his angle a bit.  
  
Beside him, Suga moved closer to Kuroo, grabbing his right hand and pulling it towards his dick, rock hard and untouched since the bedhead had sucked him. He moaned out loud when the tall man started rubbing his shaft with his thumb, running it over the tip as well. Kuroo couldn't see what he was doing to Suga while he was getting fucked by Daichi, so it was rough and clumsy but either way it made Suga moan, supporting himself on the bed with one hand, while he used the other handle the toy.  
  
Daichi hissed Suga's name, somehow still finding a way to get more turned on by the fact that his lover was sitting beside him, having someone else jerk him off, while he toyed around with Daichi's ass, moaning so nicely while Daichi wasn't doing anything to him. Which could be arranged, momentarily.   
  
The birthday boy bent sideways, and kissed any part of Suga's face he could reach, but it was enough to make the silver-haired one answer his unspoken question, meeting Daichi's lips with his own.  
  
After the kiss, Daichi focused on Kuroo again, pumping into him with renewed fervor, making him moan out, apparently also hitting a good spot now since his cries started to sound more desperate, intermingled with his calling out to Daichi, and occasionally to Suga, whose cock he was stroking with the same urgency  
  
The sound of skin on skin got drowned out by their intensifying moans, once Suga pressed the button again to achieve the highest vibration speed. Due to that, Daichi nearly lost his stability, slipping away against Kuroo, his dick essentially working like an anchor to keep them together. Suga chuckled quietly, but Kuroo let an objecting moan escape and Daichi was just about to lose it.  
  
It was the toy - the vibrations against his prostate sending him over the edge so fast that he barely had the chance to keep moving before he came hard, moaning louder than Suga had ever heard before. Soon after, Kuroo climaxed too, spilling milky white all over himself. Daichi was a little surprised by it but was too busy gasping for air to care much about it.  
  
That left Suga with Kuroo's hand falling silent around his cock. The silver-haired man flicked off the toy, leaving it up to Daichi to pull it out. With a bit of a dramatic move he trew Kuroo's hand off him and crawled over him, straddling him. Kuroo could see the glint in Suga's eyes, and something tells him he should have made the other cum before, cause now he understood that he was gonna suffer.  
  
The thought had not yet fully formed when Suga moved, kneeling over Kuroo's head, making it more than obvious what he was planning.  
   
"Too bad, Kuroo," he murmured, going down, slowly enough for Kuroo to somehow get ready to take Suga's dick in his mouth.  
  
Daichi sat motionless behind Suga, eyes wide, in a slight state of shock after being hit by an amazing orgasm, and was still confused about what was going on in front of him. He called his lover's name, but it wasn't audible at all. It was just that... he could feel something threatening coming from his usually kind boyfriend. _Usually_. Not when he was denied nice things, especially not now, when both Daichi and Kuroo had spilled their loads and he was still left unsatisfied.  
  
Kuroo's expression briefly showed fear when Suga pulled back and shoved himself inside again, forcing the other to deepthroat him. Kuroo gulped, desperately keeping his gag reflex down. He looked up at Suga's face, his eyes half-open, mouth as well, his lips moist and relaxed, cheeks flushed deep red. He didn't tear away from Kuroo's face, watching intently as he bobbed his ass up and down, sliding in and out of Kuroo's mouth.  
  
The latter luckily grew accustomed to it and closed his eyes, his hands finding their way to Suga's hips, holding him there with fingers digging in fair skin when the silver-haired man picked up the pace, hitting Kuroo in the back of his throat. It burned a little and there was a salty taste of precum on his tongue.  
  
"Hnng, suck harder," Suga demanded urgently, slowing down a bit to allow Kuroo to do that much, but it didn't last long. Suga moaned at the increased pressure and started to go faster but less deep. Still, that allowed for the black-haired man to use his lips and tongue better, and finally Daichi finally emerged from his daze, and moved, feeling his muscles and joints complain.  
  
"Mmh, good..." He watched his lover shamelessly fucking Kuroo's mouth, and felt a little awkward again, like he was in the beginning of the evening. Now it was more like... how would they look at each other when all this was over? Would this sight always come to mind now whenever he talked to Kuroo? Or worse, to Suga?   
  
"Ahh- yeah, I'm-" Suga huffed and moaned, finally cumming as well, causing Kuroo to cough and swallow, scooting back to lift his head. Daichi pitied him a little, knowing this wasn't exaclty Suga's best side.   
  
But the silver-haired man moved away and looked a little concerned. Still out of breath, he slipped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water. Daichi smiled, the urge rising to kiss and cuddle his boyfriend for still being caring and kind.  
  
"Here, Kuroo," Suga handed the glass over to the other, who sat up, still coughing a bit.  
Kuroo drank and ran a hand through his messy hair.   
  
"You're a rough one," he said, a weak grin on his face.  
  
Suga gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sure I warned you at some point."   
  
Kuroo nodded, putting the glass aside. "Probably, yeah."  
  
Daichi blinked, getting the feeling that this was one of the things he wasn't a part of, so he scooted closer.   
  
"Hey, I don't know what exactly you guys have been talked about and planning, but... thanks. This must have been the er... most amazing present I ever got."   
  
Suga smiled, happy and relieved that everything went well. For Daichi, that only made everything better, as this was the smile he'd fallen in love with in the first place.  
  
The silver-haired leaned in for a kiss and looked into Daichi's eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday Daichi."   
  
Right then, the sound of something popping loudly could be heard from outside.   
  
"And happy New Year." A flash of recognition ran over Daichi's face as he remembered that his birthday had this extremely inconvenient date. He now turned to Kuroo, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Kuroo, are you really ok being here right now? Don't you need to be with friends or family?"   
  
Kuroo was dumbfounded for a few seconds, before he laughed out, almost in sync with more fireworks outside.   
  
"Dude, are you for real? Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"New years?" Daichi asked incredulously, for a moment lost in thought and completely misunderstanding. Suga laughed out loud beside him, laying his head on Daichi's shoulder.  
  
"For you, dummy," the silver-haired one said, his voice a lot more gentle now than it had been before, although a bit raspy.  
  
"Oh." Daichi blinked, eyes darting to the window. "We can go out and watch." Kuroo slid off the bed, and went to the window.   
  
"You can see it pretty well from here," he said, holding the curtains aside.   
  
"Really?" Daichi got up, causing Suga to groan as he lost his support.  
  
"Woah, Suga, look."   
  
Since it was the first year end they celebrated at this apartment, neither boys knew they had a decent view on the new year's fireworks from the bedroom. Daichi was smiling, and Suga looked at the two taller grown men, impressed by colored sparkles right after having a good round of hot threesome sex for the first time in their lives.   
  
Honestly, Suga was surprised by how Kuroo and Daichi - especially the latter - could act like nothing happened. But it was for the best, he guessed as he joined both of them, putting his arms around their waists, watching the fireworks as well.   
  
After about ten minutes, which felt relatively long, a soft sigh resounded.   
  
"I need a smoke."   
  
Daichi turned to Kuroo, eyes showing surprise. "You smoke?   
  
The taller man nodded. "Only after sex," he admitted calmly, but added "which is often enough," with his trademark smirk.  
"I'm quite famous around campus, you know?"   
  
Suga could've sworn Daichi blushed a little, probably because his imagination was taking things a little too far.   
  
Kuroo went back inside, to pick up his clothes. Suga went with him, and handed over his pants.  
  
"Well, it's time for you to go anyway," Suga told him coolly, earning him a hissed 'Suga!' from Daichi, after which both Suga and Kuroo started laughing out loud.  
  
"I was kidding, Daichi," the silver-haired beauty said softly. "God, I'm starving!"   
  
Not exactly surprising since all they did from the moment they were together was make out and fuck. Suga put on some clothes again as well, followed by Daichi.  
  
Kuroo went out for his mandatory cigarette, and Suga grabbed his phone from the desk.   
  
"Jeez, it's begun," he mumbled, scrolling through the New Year's wishes he got in text, mail, notifications and a missed call from his mother. He quickly called her back, letting her know everything was okay and wishing his family at home a happy new year too.  
  
"Oh right, I should text Asahi," Daichi reminded himself out loud.   
  
Suga chuckled. "I got a text from Noya, saying they got sparklers on the cake and Asahi freaked out. There's a video, wanna see?" They laughed at Asahi's familiar screams, and felt surprisingly comforted after seeing it.   
  
After some more obligatory thank you's and other texts, Suga hugged Daichi and kissed him slowly.   
  
"I'm glad you liked my gift," he said, arms resting on Daichi's shoulders, fingers brushing his hair.  
  
"You're unbelievable, Suga," Daichi answered with a slightly awkward smile. Suga just smiled knowingly back at him before letting his arms slide back.  
  
"I guess some food and drinks are in order." With a lot of flair, Suga turned around and headed to the kitchen, Daichi following on his heels. He wanted to question his boyfriend about what kind of food he had prepared, but once Suga opened the fridge he saw the rest of his preparations for tonight.  
  
Suga took a pot of fresh soup out, and put it on the fire to heat up. He turned on the oven, making a nice warm and crunchy baguette to go with the soup. Daichi took out the rest of their late night dinner - Suga's incredible handmade pizzas.   
  
"I know pizza isn't really the right kind of dinner on new year's eve but..."   
  
Daichi shook his head, waving his lover's apology away.   
  
"It's perfect, Suga. No one's gonna  properly digest a full five-course meal after midnight anyway." The silver-haired beauty chuckled gratefully at Daichi's comment.  
  
Right then, their doorbell rang shortly, announcing Kuroo's return from his trip outside. He came in, rubbing his hands. "It's freezing out there," he explained, and Suga rolled his eyes.   
"Wanna feel, Suga-kun?" Kuroo's signatue grin flashed across his face, and he dived towards Suga, who instinctively hid behind Daichi, resulting in Kuroo shoving his hand under Daichi's shirt, and the birthday boy yelping to the cold touch.  
  
They ate the soup and bread in the kitchen in near silence, all three of them realizing just how hungry they were after an entire evening of "exercise" without any proper dinner before. The home-made pizza's were consumed while sitting on the couch, watching some late night show on TV.   
  
After a while, Suga's weight on Daichi's shoulder felt heavier and a glance told him Suga had fallen asleep, his hand still resting on Daichi's thigh. It was cute how the silver-haired young man looked even younger when he slept like this, light coloured lashes against fair skin, his mouth a slightly open and the line where his lips went from damp to dry very visible, even in the dimmed light.  
  
"He must be tired," Kuroo whispered after cracking a smirk at the sight of Suga sleeping. Still, Daichi noted that his voice sounded both kind and serious. He nodded.  
  
"I bet he's been preparing things all day long, plus he had to work in the morning." Daichi felt a strange mix of pity for Suga, and pride towards Kuroo about how wonderful and well-appreciated his boyfriend was.  
  
"I never thought I'd say it but... I'm glad you're here, Kuroo."   
  
Daichi fixated Kuroo with a sincere look, making the bedhead blink.   
  
"Same here," he replied. "Got your boyfriend to thank for that."  
  
Smiling a bit, Daichi looked down at Suga. "He's incredible."  
  
"You really love him, don'tcha?" Whether it was meant as a genuine comment or a joke, Daichi nodded in reply.   
  
Kuroo chuckled and threw his arm over the backrest of the couch. "You two make me a little envious."  
  
Daichi tilted his head, eyebrows dipping down slightly.  
"One day you'll find someone that'll make you want to stay," Daichi said, taking his glass of wine and finishing it. He was a little sleepy, and that made him hold back less than usual.  
Kuroo seemed to notice, as he looked at Daichi with one eyebrow raised high.  
  
"Yeah... "   
  
Even then, Daichi knew Kuroo was hiding something. Frustration probably. Daichi didn't know the details, since he didn't talk to Kuroo all that often, but he knew of Kuroo's reputation. A chick magnet. A notorious flirt. But as a guy, he knew that it wasn't like that - sure, it was up to Kuroo to refuse girls who came on to him - but that didn't mean it wasn't girls who just wanted something from him either.  
  
"People who think you're selfish are wrong," Daichi continued, pointing at Kuroo with his glass still in his hand.  
  
"You really think so?" Kuroo had never sounded so surprised to Daichi, making the other go  quiet for a moment, taken aback by the fact that it meant he hit bulls-eye on this one too. Usually this was Suga's strong point, not his.  
  
"Uhu, yeah. I mean... it's always selfish to some degree to say either yes or no, but it depends on who you're doing it for, right? If you say yes to a girl because she wants you, that's not selfish at all."  
  
"Woah, Daichi," Kuroo said, holding both hands up. "My reputation has reached even your oblivious ears?"  
  
Daichi knew Kuroo was trying to lighten up the mood, and that made him guess he was still right. And the messy haired-man next to him accepted it, by going right back to his usual playful self.  
  
"Thanks to this dork here," Daichi answered with a huff.  
  
"Mmnotadork," Suga mumbled from his cozy spot on Daichi's chest.  
  
"S-Suga!"  
  
"Seems sleepyhead Suga is conscious again."  
  
"Sshut up."  
  
Slowly, Suga peeled himself away from Daichi and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What time is it," he murmured, a little confused.  
  
"Nearly four in the morning," was Kuroo's answer, after he checked his phone.  
  
"I guess we could sleep," Daichi added while stretching out. It was only then that he felt how tired he really was, and the alcohol was getting to him a bit as well.  
  
"Sleep sounds good," Kuroo agreed. He got up and put their glasses on a tray, bringing them back to the kitchen.   
  
Daichi smiled. "He's a good guy isn't he," he whispered to Suga, who just gave a lazy nod.   
  
"Kuroo?" Daichi called out to the tall one, who returned into the living room.  
"I was gonna have you sleep on the couch, but I don't feel like gathering like five blankets for you so... if you're ok with it, you can have one third of the bed."   
  
Daichi grinned a little, and Suga poked his face, mumbling something about being in the middle.   
  
"Won't complain about trading a small couch for a comfy bed," Kuroo said. "Thanks, both of you."   
  
So it happened that after quickly brushing their teeth and stripping down to underwear and a random oversized shirt, Suga wobbled his way to their bed and plunged into it, taking the spot in the middle. The other two shrugged, Daichi took the side to Suga's right as always, and Kuroo crawled in on the left.  
  
Soon, they both had to suppress their laughter when Suga turned with a loud snore, fast asleep and quite comfortable.   
  
Daichi felt a little strange that night, happy but slightly worried. He wondered if having this threesome would open doors that had remained closed up till now. Suga had opened up many doors for him before, one at a time, but this one was just that little more dangerous since it involved another person. He turned around, trying not to think about it too much, and finally fell asleep, his dreams surprisingly peaceful.  
  
When he woke up, Kuroo was gone. Suga was still snoozing quietly beside him, but Daichi needed to get up to go pee. He felt strangely, ridiculously empty with Kuroo gone, if only because he hadn't expected him to go this early. Maybe he  had something to do, visit family, or...  
  
There was a note on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. Daichi took it and read the words, scribbled in sharp handwriting.  
  
'Goodmorning  & happy ny!  
Sorry for leaving like this, but the rest of the day belongs to you.'  
  
It was signed with a single letter K, as if someone else could have left it, but it was somehow surprisingly Kuroo-like. Daichi smiled, even though he might have classified his feelings that moment as sad at that moment. Even so, his new year had started out great and he decided to take Kuroo's words to heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this must be my longest 90% smut fic ever. I'm glad. I've spent so much time on it that I don't even know what to think of it myself, so any comments are welcome...


End file.
